


home's where the heart is (no matter how naïve)

by C1TYR4T



Series: all, for nothing at all. [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Emotional Hurt, Everything Hurts, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Memories, Ouch, Poor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Poor Tommyinnit, Psychological Trauma, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Talking To Dead People, The Author Regrets Everything, Tommy-centric, also Tubbo-centric, i feel bad for everyone in this story, it's just a lotta hurt, no beta we die like schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1TYR4T/pseuds/C1TYR4T
Summary: after his second exile, tommy finds talking to his best friend a bit harder than before.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: all, for nothing at all. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041046
Comments: 1
Kudos: 154





	home's where the heart is (no matter how naïve)

**Author's Note:**

> short doc spill. get ready to hurt.

tommy has trouble sleeping after that day. his ~~blood stained~~ hands always seemed to shake when he picked up his sword, and bile rose in his throat with every swing of his weapon. maybe he really was done fighting ~~(although wilbur said otherwise)~~.

it didn't take long till bags formed under the blond boy's eyes. he couldn't forget it no matter how hard he tried. choked sobs, the contrast of dark red against tan planks, that sickening shattering sound. it was all ~~his~~ dream's fault.

it. wasn't. his. fault.

_it wasn't._

_-_

tubbo has never gotten used to the sensation of death. in all honesty, he thinks he never will. the searing pain seems to get worse each time. at least it wasn't fireworks this time.

when he wakes up, things don't feel right. it seems different than all the other times. the air feels heavier, a lot heavier and... _colder_. in fact, tubbo feels colder than he's ever felt before. 

it was quiet. it was so unbearably quiet. he assumed someone would be beside him when he woke, he was the president after all. 

something was wrong.

so very wrong, _wrong, so wrong, wrong,_ **wrong,** **WRONG, WRONG,** ** ~~COLD, COLD, COLD, SO COLD.~~**

tubbo can't remember what led up to his slumber. only fleeting memories of laugher, cheering, and idly chatting with citizens fill his head. no matter how much he picks his brain, no signs came up about what happened.

he stumbles out of his l'manburg home, and his body feels heavier than ever. he sees his friends gathered around phil's house and a smile graces his features. tubbo can't remember the last time he smiled. i mean, you can't really blame him. after becoming the president he had to mature significantly. he ~~had~~ has a home that he loves and people to protect. hell, he would take a bullet for them all if it meant saving them.

the brunette made his way down to the group and greeted them with a small wave. it wasn't a surprise when he didn't get a response. tubbo ~~had~~ has always been a soft spoken person.

something's different here too.

the group is quieter. _colder_. and tubbo can't quite tell why.

that is until he locks eyes with someone at the entry of the country. blond hair and blue eyes, a familiar sight. tubbo can't help but feel a wave a greif flow through him as he looks at tommy. he inhales deeply before shouting to the boy.

~~it's getting colder by the second.~~

_'i'm sorry, tommy!"_

~~his lungs are frozen now.~~

tubbo couldn't muster anymore words so he sent a soft, ~~yet sad~~ smile to his friend, but it wasn't returned. the only look in tommy's eyes was pure ~~rage~~ sorrow.

_because tommy knew that shouldn't have happened,_

_because tubbo should've known not to apologize,_

_because tommy knew best friends don't hurt each other,_

_because tubbo should've known tommy went too far,_

_because tommy knew he was the bad guy,_

_because tubbo should've known that tommy had killed him._


End file.
